Percy's Diary
by xshoebugx
Summary: So we all know that Percy left his family sometime in the series, but what did he do while we were unaware. Much better summary within. Possible oneshot, if you review loads maybe I'll write some more.


Percy's Diary.

Ever wondered what happened to Percy when he walked out on the rest of the Weasley's? Percy being the well organised bloke he is kept a diary so he wouldn't forget anything. Life being what it is though means that most of the time nothing ever happens when he wants it to.  
I'm thinking that this is sometime during the fifth book, if that doesn't make sense please tell me and if you want suggest a time where it seems to fit better.  
Excuse the inaccurate dates. If anyone works out more accurate ones let me know and I will fix it.

**30****th**** of December 2003.**

**8 AM** **Finish the Minister's Report on the current effectiveness of the Wizengamot.**

**9 AM Arrive at the Ministry, ready Minister's coffee and organise his day.**

**10 AM Meeting with the Department of Mysteries regarding ???**

**11 AM Above may still be occurring**

**12 PM Lunch break – meet Penelope at muggle coffee shop**

**1 PM Trial of Mundungus Fletcher **

**2 PM Above may still be occurring**

**3 PM Travel to Hogwarts with minister for meeting with Albus Dumbledore **

**4 PM Three Broomsticks for meeting with Cassandra**

**5 PM Home**

**6 PM **

**7 PM Notes for the minister in regards to the day's events and any follow up that needs to occur**

**8 PM **

That's how it's supposed to happen, but in reality.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Percy rolled over and smashed at his alarm clock on his bedside table. Realising he had just broken it again he got up, flicked his wand, muttered _reparo _and sleepily watched as it sprung back onto his desk and the bright green lights shone once again. Locating his horn-rimmed glasses on the floor and wandering into the kitchen sloppily dressed Percy drank his ritual morning coffee, hot and strong. Glancing in his diary and then to the kitchen table he found the report that the Minister had asked him to finish about the Wizengamot. As if the Minister seriously thought he had enough knowledge to form an opinion on the great witches and wizards there and whether or not they work effectively. After summoning a quill to write with Percy scribbled a few more notes from the top of his head and then wrote a memo in his diary so that he would remember to ask the Minister for help later. After realising that he was now three minutes behind his carefully planned schedule he quickly apparated in front of his mirror, neatened his appearance, spun on the spot and landed somewhere very near the Ministry of Magic. Apparating into the Ministry is a pain on a good day and considering Percy's slight tardiness he was glad he had the sense to do so.

Once in his office he sat down and began to check and recheck all the notes he had made on yesterday and the events and meetings that occurred. Normally this took half an hour and he had time to make the Minister a cup of coffee. It seemed weird to most of the other Ministry staff that Percy Weasley actually made coffee magic free, but Percy liked to do it this way as he found the aromas the wonderful, brown liquid let off woke him up just that little bit more. Unfortunately this morning he, once again, did not have time for this small task and had to settle with summoning a cup of coffee from somewhere else and pouring it into the Minister's cup.

Upon the Minister's arrival things began to go more smoothly and, much to Percy's delight, they began to work on schedule. The Minister being his usual pompous self gave Percy half a grunt as a greeting, threw his coat in Percy's general direction and flopped down in his big, leather chair, clearly enjoying the privileges that came with being Minister. Once seated the Minister to a sip from his coffee and began to peruse the papers that Percy ordered carefully on his desk. The Minister then had a childish moment and spun around on his chair knocking his coffee and some papers flying. He then muttered an impolite apology at Percy before ordering him to clean it all up. Percy could not be bothered re-ordering the papers again piled them back on the Ministers desk and began to run the Minister through to order of events for the day. His attempts at organisation were brushed aside as they were everyday and Percy gave up and he just settled with informing the Minister that he was due at the Department of Mysteries in 25 minutes.

At the mention of the meeting at the Department of Mysteries the Minister sighed, put down his coffee and gave Percy a very serious look. He then briefed Percy for the third time that what he would hear while taking notes for the Minister and the Head of the Department of Mysteries, Fredrick Bolten, would probably shock him. He also pre-warned Percy that, as much as they were trying to deny it, the Ministry was afraid that He Who Must Not Be Named had returned. Only the Heads of the most influential departments knew of the Ministry's fears and that people such as Percy's Father, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, would not be aware and therefore Percy must be careful not to let anything slip. The statement about Percy's father was followed by an awkward moment of silence. Percy knew that he was being a work-obsessed, family-disowning git towards his family, but his job required that of him. He hadn't talked to any of them in god only knows how long, except for Bill, who he occasionally saw when visiting Gringotts for the Minister. Percy then reassured the Minister that he had nothing to worry about and that his family cared not for what he did at work.

Five minutes later after the Minister was convinced that Percy was trustworthy enough to take notes, the two of them made their way to the elevators which proceeded to take them down a level or two to the Department of Mysteries. Here they met Fredrick Bolten who lead them to his office and once they were comfortable sealed the door. The Minister quickly assured Fredrick that Percy was trustworthy and the meeting began.

Percy diligently took notes for the next hour and a quarter, using all his will power not to gasp at some of the things he was hearing. The Ministry was not only scared that You Know Who was back, but they, or more accurately the Minister, were concerned that there was something within the Department of Mysteries that You Know Who wanted to get his hands on. Fredrick was being very careful not to let the Minister know what You Know Who wanted, although, Percy did have a feeling that the man did not even know himself what they should be protecting. After some more discussion about whether or not the item, once they discovered what it was, should be taken to Gringotts for safe keeping. The Minister decided not, as if the public caught on to the fact that the Ministry was hiding something, the Ministry would seem liars and hypocrites. Telling the public he wasn't back and that they shouldn't be worried when they thought he was back and were terrified of what was going to happen. Percy sat silently in the corner for nearly all of the meeting, only moving to get another piece of paper, being wandless as the Department of Mysteries has the highest security of all the departments in the Ministry.

At around half past eleven Percy and the Minister regained the possession of their wands and Percy followed the Minister to the Atrium. Once there the Minister left Percy so that he could join his wife at lunch and Percy collected some messages for the Minister and returned to the office to waste the next twenty minutes before his lunch break. On his way back down to the Atrium for his lunch break he boarded an elevator and was greeted by an awkward silence. He didn't even have to look around to know what it was awkward, Arthur Weasley was standing just behind him and Percy could feel his father's eyes burning holes into the back of his head. He had no doubt that he would never be forgiven by some of his family for the way that he had treated them. Shaking these thoughts from his head Percy nodded curtly when he met his father's eyes as he left the elevator and made his way out onto the streets.

Percy was due to meet his old friend from school, Penelope Clearwater, at a muggle coffee shop just around the corner from the Ministry. As he arrived he noticed her sitting in the corner, his nose buried in the Daily Prophet, which she had enchanted so that, to any muggle watching, the pictures didn't move and the paper was branded with the name of one of the common muggle ones. Penelope was beautiful, Percy had never seen anybody, with greater beauty than she, except for maybe a veela. She had soft, brown wavy hair that cascaded down her back and hazel eyes. Without a doubt Percy was in love with her. It was one hundred percent unrequited though, after breaking up at the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts and agreeing just to be good friends Penelope believed the feelings for each other were mutual and friendly. Percy knew however, that he would always love her, but he could never tell her that and decided that a close friendship would be enough for him. He greeted her with a smile and sat down on a couch next to her. He liked this coffee shop as he was sure that he and Penny were the only wizards to frequent it, meaning there was no hint of the Wizarding World and he could escape momentarily.

After half an hour of conversation regarding what was happening in each other's lives, Penelope excused herself from Percy's company as she had to go and meet a friend in Diagon Alley. When Percy asked for more information about this friend the only answer he got was her eyes clouding over and a content sigh as she almost breathed the word Duncan. So it seemed that Penelope had found another admirer. Percy also agreed that it were time they were moving as he did not want to think a moment longer about another man loving his Penny, even though she wasn't his. He watched her leave the coffee shop and it took all of his will power for him not to follow her and see the Duncan fellow. Instead he turned on the spot and once again found himself in the Atrium at the Ministry, apparating only because it was lunch time and only a few wizards either leaving for or returning from their own lunch breaks.

As he arrived back into his office he found the Minister looking rather flustered and ruffling through some papers clearly looking for something. Percy quickly discovered what the Minister was looking for and located it with ease before making a mental note to make his seemingly efficient organisation system easier for the Minister to understand. What the Minister was looking for was a file that was sealed and marked with bold, red ink letters _CLASSIFIED_, clearly something or real value and importance to the Minister that was also causing him a large amount of stress.

He didn't have long to dwell on what the Minister was stressed about as he realised that they were soon to be late for the hearing of Mundungus Fletcher. Dung had again been caught stealing artefacts from noted Wizarding families. Some of these families had relatives who were Ministry officials and there were becoming increasingly angry that nothing was being done to discipline the man.

Percy followed the Minister downstairs after getting a new notebook and locating a quill and some ink from within his bag. As they entered the room Percy let out an involuntary shudder as he noticed the presence of some big, black, scabby, hooded creatures. The Dementors did not help the gloomy look of the room. It reminded Percy of his idea of Medieval Duelling Chambers with their high walls and stone brick everywhere. What little warmth emanated from the torches in brackets around the walls seemed to be sucked away and a sense of impending doom and depression washed over Percy the closer they got to the Dementors. As they walked further away again however, and made their way to their seats among the Wizengamot Percy guessed someone in the crowd had cast a patronus as it suddenly became warmer as they were seated.

Once everyone was organised and ready, Mundungus Fletcher was lead into the room by Dementors and sat on a chair in the center of the room. No sooner was he seated, great chains sprung from the chairs, wrapping themselves around Dung's arms and legs holding him securely in place. The Minister stood, commanding everyone's attention and read the long list of charges that had been placed upon Mundungus. When asked if he denied the charges Dung quickly shook his head, when threatened with veritiserum, his story suddenly changed.

Two hours and several rolls of parchment later, Percy was stunned as the Wizengamot found him guilty on nearly all charges, but he only get sentenced to 500 hours of community service. Turns out the Minister believed that a person as scummy as Mundungus Fletcher was a waste of space, even in Azkaban. If they could get the man on the streets picking up rubbish or something similar, then the Ministry would not only save money on employing more people from Magical Maintenance, but also punish foolish people like Dung who didn't really have a bad bone in their body, but were too lazy to earn any money for themselves and so stole.

After watching a crowd of disappointed Dementors leave the chamber the Minister took a brief look at the notes Percy took and once satisfied with their content told him to file them and then fetch his travelling cloak so that they could leave for Hogwarts almost at once.

Percy had fifteen minutes in which to do the task he had been assigned. As there was to be no apparating in the Ministry this could be a serious problem. It would take at least ten minutes for Percy to get to the series of offices that dealt with things like filing notes from hearings, and then another fifteen to get back to the Minister's office, get his travelling cloak and get to the Atrium. Meaning, no doubt, Percy and the Minister were going to be late to Hogwarts. Hopefully though, the Minister had accounted for being late, Percy was sure he had as it was half past two and they had to be at Hogwarts at three. Meaning Percy had just enough time. Taking off at a brisk trot and rounding a corner he nearly ran head first into his father who dodged out of the way, scowling, just in time. Percy knew that this action wasn't going to get him back into his father's good books, but shook these thoughts from his mind and focused on getting the Minister to Hogwarts on time.

Albus Dumbledore met the Minister of Magic and his assistant Percy at the doors of Hogwarts Castle. They had come as Dumbledore needed to discuss the placement of the Minister's Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge at his school. The Minister was a little wary when Albus Dumbledore made arrangements for this meeting to happen and also doubted that there was any way that the Ministry and its decisions were going to seem justified. The Minister, as much as he hated to admit it, was terrified of Dumbledore, he was sure that Dumbledore was going to try and steal his job soon and no doubt he was going to ram the idea that He Who Must Not Be Named was back down his throat again. The Minister could never admit that he agreed and had to stick by his decision to deny the claims.

As Dumbledore and the Minister sat down in Dumbledore's office and began to talk about Dolores Umbridge, Percy began to frantically scribble notes. Several scrolls of parchment and a sore hand later Percy had to hastily collect his things as the minister promptly left Dumbledore's office. The Minister had refused to remove Dolores Umbridge or to change the way she was teaching which thoroughly unimpressed Dumbldore who refused to allow Umbridge anymore control over his students. When the Minister knew that there was no persuading him to change his mind he left trying not to seem defeated. Percy knew, however, that Dumbledore knew perfectly well that he had definitely put a huge dent in his ego.

Once they had left the entrance hall of the castle and returned to Hogsmede, the Minister dismissed Percy for the rest of the afternoon complaining of a headache and muttering something about going home where is wife a brewed some calming potion. As Percy watched the Minister twirl on the spot and disappear he remembered that he had agreed to meet an old friend and hastened to the Three Broomsticks.

Walking through the door into the Three Broomsticks was a huge relief. It was snowing outside, but the snow was more like mush at that moment and with a quick charm Percy cleared himself off and fixed his appearance. He then saw the woman he was supposed to be meeting. Cassandra was about 5' 7" and attractive in her own individual way, she had grown up in the desert, too far for even an owl to reach her and had therefore arrived at Hogwarts at a younger age than most. She was 20 and had finished at the same time as Percy, even despite the age difference Cassandra had quickly forgotten her old muggle friends and embraced her magical lifestyle. Out of Percy's entire graduating class, she was without a doubt the most successful, if you didn't count the Aurors and such.

Cassandra greeted Percy with a warm smile and inquired about her health. Sure the meeting had its business purposes, but they were also good friends who were allowed to take the time to have a casual catch up. After spending a good half an hour catching up Percy and Cassandra got down to business over a few butterbeers. Percy was working another job as well as his job at the Ministry, many people did, during the day the Ministry was all he worried about, but at night, about three times a week, Percy would spend what little money he did earn attempting to tutor squibs and other creatures of slight magical intelligence.

Cassandra's role in all this was as coordinator. Percy wasn't the only teacher of his kind and Cassandra organised a whole contingent of them who met and taught a variety of magical and non-magical subjects. People who came to learn included squibs who had been rejected from both magical and muggle families and didn't have enough gold or confidence in the small amount of power they actually did posses and other creatures in similar situations. Percy always used these teaching sessions as way to escape from his stress and as a way to make a small contribution to the community.

The reason he was meeting Cassandra was to confirm when teaching would resume. As it was the Christmas holidays no teaching was actually occurring, but as many of the students didn't work nearly as efficiently as actually wizards or witches teaching was bound to begin earlier. Percy was right, no sooner had they got onto the topic of the school did Cassandra mention that school would resume in three days. Percy had no problem with this whatsoever and was actually looking forward to it. He also admitted to himself that he partly enjoyed it because teaching the squibs made him feel significantly superior.

Percy's meeting with Cassandra ended shortly after five o'clock and he headed home thoroughly worn out. Being thankful for his magical abilities Percy quickly prepared himself some sort of meal and sat down once again at his desk. Every single night, almost religiously, Percy went through every single event that occurred during that day and every single note that he made. He then summarised it all on a roll of parchment and got his owl Hermes down from his perch. After giving Hermes a treat and attached the roll of parchment to his leg he sent the owl to the Minister's house.

Having completed all his necessary tasks for the day he decided to take a moment for himself. Curling up on the couch with a hot cup of his mother's secret recipe hot cocoa, which caused some rather reminiscent and regretful thoughts to arise with he quickly shook from his head. He had made the decision to commit to his work over his family and everyday he prayed that they had some sort of understanding of why he did that. He knew though, that Fred and George would never understand that, Ron would always think he was a spineless git (or something similar), Bill and Charlie would be indifferent and Ginny would want her older brother, but knew that her other brothers were loyal and courageous and all the rest those famous Gryffindor qualities and he didn't. He was no doubt, the most studious and successful of the seven Weasley children, but sometimes he thought that perhaps having those Gryffindor qualities lead to a happier more content life than whatever life he would achieve with his brains alone.

I am aware I made someone up to be the Head of Department of Mysteries. If there is an actual name given anywhere or someone likes a different name feel free to let me know. I may or may not turn this into a longer story, but I take forever to write chapters so if it does they will be the slowest updates ever.

I would also like to put out a huge, huge thank you to my fabulous friend Mopcat. Who read my story pretty much via facebook chat.


End file.
